


Ferris Wheel au

by ihategreentea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, albus potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihategreentea/pseuds/ihategreentea
Summary: The first time Albus and Scorpius say, "I love you" to each other.***I wrote this in like 6th grade and found it again. I just finished writing and editing it, because why the hell not. Anyways I decided to publish it so hope you guys enjoy :)
Relationships: Albus/Scorpius, Harry/Ginny, Hinny - Relationship, Scorpius/Albus - Relationship, scorbus - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Ferris Wheel au

“Are we going on that thing?” Scorpius cried in horror, pointing at the 70 foot wheel that loomed above them. 

“Come on,” Albus said laughing, “It’s not that bad.”

“It is a circular death trap.” Scorpius deadpanned. 

“Pleaseee,” Albus begged, giving Scorpius a puppy face that he wouldn’t be able to resist. Scorpius sighed. 

“The things I do for you,” he groaned. 

“Thank you!” Albus joyfully said. He placed a kiss on Scorpius’ lips before dragging the other boy to wait in the line. 

Scorpius laughed a little, he swore that his boyfriend was secretly a five year old at heart. As they got closer and the amount of people in front of them dwindled, Scorpius started to grow more anxious. Albus noticed that they boy next to him had started anxiously tapping his foot on the ground. He frowned. 

“Scorp, are you okay?” he asked in concern, “We don’t need to go on if you don’t want to.”

Scorpius let out a tight smile, “No, no it’s ok, it’s just I’m not the biggest fan of heights.”

“I’ll protect you,” Albus said, “Don’t worry, nothing will happen to you.”

With that, he threw an arm around Scorpius and pulled him closer. Scorpius sighed and smile in content, Albus always made him feel safe. 

“Next!” the ride operator called. 

“Come on!” Albus said excitedly, “That’s us!” Scorpius groaned but followed his boyfriend on the ride. 

As Scorpius stepped in, he felt the cage wobble. 

“Albus!” he said, “What the bloody hell!” Albus laughed and steadied him.

“It’s alright,” he said taking a seat and motioning for Albus to sit next to him. As soon as Scorpius sat down, he grabbed Albus’ hand. 

“Enjoy your ride!” The operator said closing and locking the metal gate. He flicked a switch and the ride began with a lurch. Of course, Scorpius didn’t see any of this as his eyes were closed the whole time. 

Scorpius felt the ride move and opened his eyes, 

“Hey, this isn’t so bad!” he said as the ferris wheel quickly spun, that was until it lurched to a stop a quarter of the way through. The cage they were sitting in swung around midair. Scorpius grabbed onto Albus and buried his head his head in his shoulder. 

“What the fuck Al!” Scorpius said, “This cage is going to detach and we’re going to die!”

“No it’s not,” Albus said trying not to laugh, “All ferris wheels do this to let people get on and off.”

“You mean this is going to happen again!” Scorpius cried. 

“It is,” Albus said, not even trying to hide his laughter. 

“I’m going to die before we get off,” Scorpius sighed deeply. 

As the ferris wheel began to move again, Scorpius jumped a little. When he looked outside, he caught his breath. The sun was setting turning the sky into all different shades of pink, purple, and blue while the carnival lights below changed color. 

“Look!” Scorpius said motioning down below, “It’s beautiful!”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Albus said kissing him. Scorpius blushed, 

“That was so cliche,” Scorpius said. 

“It’s true,” Albus replied shrugging. Scorpius rolled his eyes but kissed Albus again anyways. Then, the ride lurched to a stop again. Scorpius stopped and looked down, that’s when he realized that they had stopped at the highest point.

“Oh. My. God.” he said, “Why are we so high, Albus we’re going to fall!”

Albus just laughed and shook his head at his boyfriends words.”God I love you.” 

Scorpius looked up at Albus, shocked. Immediately, Albus slapped his hand over his mouth. 

“Shit! Did I say love, I didn’t mean that. Ignore that, that was just a joke,” Albus nervously rambled. 

“Albus,” Scorpius whisphered, squeezing his hands, “It’s okay.”

Scorpius thought about it for a moment, did he love Albus? He loved spending time with Albus, sharing secrets and giggling. He loved Albus’ laugh, and how he felt his heart beat faster everytime he looked over to his boyfriend. He loved how he could be his true self around Albus, and how he knew that Albus would do anything in the world for him. And so he decided, that yes, he did love Albus. Albus sighed deeply,

“Nevermind, there is no point in denying it. I do love you.”

Just hearing those words again made Scorpius’ heart flutter. Albus continued,

“I totally understand if you don’t feel comfortable saying it back yet, I know it’s too soon to be saying it, but god Scorp, I fucking love you. Like I said, no pressure-” Scorpius cut him off. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, deeply and passionately. Nothing like their kisses had ever been before, Scorpius pulled away and breathed out,

“I love you too Al. So so much.” Albus grinned at him, kissing him once more. Scorpius felt the ferris wheel begin to move again, but he didn’t care, he wasn’t scared. He felt like he was floating on cloud 9, he was at the top of the world. Scorpius snuggled into Albus, resting his head on his shoulder, enjoying the view of the carnival.

After a few more rounds, the two boys got out of the ferris wheel, goofy smiles never leaving their face. They walked hand in hand, eating food and playing games as the sky turned black. They eventually decided to call it a day, catching a bus back to Albus’ house.

“Hey Scorp,” Albus said as they got off the bus, “Do you want to stay the night?” 

He didn’t want the perfect day with Scorpius to end. Scorpius thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

“I would love to.” The two boys entered the Potter home, seeing Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch in the family room. Ginny looked up from the book she was reading,

“How was the carnival boys?” she asked, smiling.

“It was amazing,” Scorpius replied grinning, “There were so many games, rides, and food. We had so much fun.” 

“Yeah it was great,” Albus added, “Also, is it okay if Scorp stays the night mum?”

It was Harry who responded this time,

“That’s fine Al. Why don’t you and Scorpius head up to bed, you seem exhausted. Tell us more about the carnival at breakfast tomorrow.”

Albus nodded, yawning, “Sure thing, good night mum and dad.” 

“Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Potter,” Scorpius said as Albus took his hand, leading him up the stairs. The two boys got ready for bed, using the bathroom, and stripping down to their boxers. Scorpius got into Albus’ bed and the other boy joined him after turning the lights off. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus, and whispered a soft good night. 

“Good night Scorp, I love you,” Albus muttered before falling asleep. Scorpius smiled, saying I love you back to his boyfriend. He closed his eyes contentedly, happy with the day. 

And Scorpius decided that maybe he liked ferris wheels after all.


End file.
